Good Intentions
by Nikkolettiana
Summary: When their close friends have a child, and Karkat is jealous, what sort of conclusion is Gamzee supposed to draw? Then again, he never was the best at thinking. Gamzee/Karkat centric, mentions of other pairings. Humanstuck.
1. Chapter 1

Good Intentions

Chapter One

The door of the small, rather shabby apartment flew open as Karkat strode inside in his typical, strutting fashion. He made directly for the couch, flopping down on it with a sigh as he scooped his laptop up in what was practically the same movement. Gamzee followed after a minute or two after, never one for rushing up the stairs that led to their door, moving instead for their small, cramped, and slightly messy kitchen in search of something to eat.

"Well, that was just fucking rainbows, wasn't it?" The smaller of the two glared at his computer screen. He seemed, if possible, even more agitated than his usual uptight self. "The two of them have a snot-nosed little fucking brat now."

"Mm-hm…" Gamzee was only half listening, focusing on finding himself a bottle of his favorite soda as the other ranted on.

"And now they're just the happiest little fucking family and they're all perfect and shit." He growled slightly, typing viciously. Gamzee looked to him, frowning slightly. The two of them were returning from, with quite some haste on the part of Karkat, the house of Sollux and Aradia, who had recently been blessed with an adorable little son. The clown was slightly worried, as his boyfriend of almost two years now had been acting like this for the entire time back. It was strange, as he had seemed so happy while playing with the child.

"And now Aradia's going to be all smug and shit and rub this in my face because-" He cut off, looking quickly over to the clown as though to gauge his reaction to the nearly-admitted secret. He didn't return the look, focused on rolling himself a joint. Given how much practice he had with the specific task, it took him less than a minute before he was headed towards the opposite end of the couch with one of his cheap disposable lighters. Karkat, for a moment, deluded himself into thinking that Gamzee hadn't been paying attention. The clown took a long drag, holding it in for what seemed like an impossible time before speaking again, turning to look at him.

"Bro, do you all up and want a kid?"

"I…What?" That certainly wasn't the reaction he had been expecting at all. Never in his wildest dreams had he thought Gamzee would pick up on it. Itwasn't that he was stupid, no, just...given to be unobservant.

"You were so happy with their kid, do you want one?"

"I-it's…it's impossible."

He nodded in his complacent way, taking another drag.


	2. Chapter 2

Good Intentions

Chapter Two

It had been a week, and the conversation had yet to be brought up again.

At the moment, Gamzee was at work-if doing tricks at a circus could be considered work- and Karkat was in their home alone. His shift at the local grocery mart had ended at six, as usual. He'd picked up a bit of food-as well as gone to Dave for more pot.

Honestly, he had no idea where the boy got such great quantities of it, only that he was grateful-even if he didn't vocally express it. Maybe the ease in which he seemed to come up with the stuff was connected to his knowledge of what anger problems Gamzee was known to have when he was sober. The last time he'd been running low, they'd been hanging with everyone else at John's. Dave, being a bit naive to such things and their costs, made a particularly lewd comment aimed at Karkat, regrettably in the clown's earshot.

To cut a long and rather brutal story short, Dave's head was through a wall and Dirk videotaped it.

As amusing as everyone else had found this, Dave was far from amused. He had taken it upon himself to become, more or less and for lack of better words, Gamzee's dealer. Mostly it was simple pot, though coke and ssometimes even heroine was known to be given to him through the blond. Coupled with whatever the hell the circus people were passing along with him, he was almost always high out of his mind and completely cool.

It was past midnight, almost, and Karkat was getting worried. It wasn't like Gamzee to get home later than eleven most nights-this was completely out of the ordinary.

As though on cue, he burst through the door, staggering in under the influence of-by the look of him-was either hard liquor or, as he would say, 'some serious motherfucking shit.' He called out in a rather slurred voice for the other, heading toward the kitchen. Catching his balance, he caught sight of the smaller man, striding towards him as he attempted to get his laptop clear of Gamzee's trajectory.

He reached the couch quickly, paying the technology little mind as he pulled Karkat up for a fierce, bruising kiss. Karkat complied, in spite of the anger that was starting to build up, shivering as he was pulled roughly onto the couch and into the clown's lap. Gamzee was the first to break the contact, grinning slightly at the make-up the coated his lover's lips before leaning down to attack his neck.

"G-Gamzee," He tried not to sound too effected. "Where the fuck have you been, fuckass? I was worried s-sick!"

He only hummed happily in response, hand slipping downward to start ridding Karkat of his clothes. "Long night. Sorry, Karkles."

"D-don't fucking call m-me that..." He managed, without much conviction. The clown had managed to slip a hand down his boxers, stroking him rather roughly. It was too difficult, really, to argue with him when he was like this. Something was wrong, and he could tell, but hell if he was going to try and ask, at least now.


	3. Chapter 3

Good Intentions

Chapter Three

[[Alright, I know, I editted it. It's a bit strange, but it was kinda bugging me how fast it was progressing. Hopefully I won't pull another stunt like this, but I honestly can't promise. Hopefully everyone likes this story-I'm already incredibly pleased with the turnout and it's only been a day! Sorry, also, about the author's note. I try not to do this because it's always annoyed me, but I felt the need to explain.

The following night had unfolded slowly, ever so slowly as Karkat allowed his significant other to lead him into a sex-induced euphoria. The hours whirled together in a haze of music and sloppy, messy, but nonetheless incredible intimacy. When he had finally drifted off in the clown's arms, he wasn't particularly sure of anything anymore, and the earlier jealousy seemed to have abated.

Now, there were two things of which he was painfully certain.

One, first and foremost, was that his lover was gone.

Two, there was a child in the house, and it did not sound happy at all.

He shot up from their shared bed, pulling on a pair of loose pants before bolting towards the kitchen-the source of the noise. Midway between the doorway to the aforementioned room and the one he had just left, he froze, stock-still. Gamzee stood in the kitchen, holding a little child who was no more than a handful of months old, if even that. Its little bit of hair was dirty, thin from malnutrition, but still shining a proud, fiery red. Much like its hair, the blanket it was wrapped in was old and ill-kempt. The poor thing looked as though it had just come in from the street.

Perhaps more alarming was the fact that Gamzee, with a smudged-looking, plastic cup in hand, was attempting to get it to take a drink of Faygo from a bottle sitting nearby on the counter.

"GAMZEE FUCKING MAKARA! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU GIVING THAT CHILD?!" He rushed forward, taking the cup quickly and dumping the contents down the drain.

"Chill, motherfucker, it was just Faygo…"

"YOU'LL KILL THE POOR THING BEFORE IT GETS A CHANCE TO LIVE!"

The screaming had stopped immediately as the baby stared at the angry man, eyes wide in fear. Karkat swept the child into his arms easily, holding it close and being careful to support its head. Once it seemed that there was no chance of the screaming starting up again, he looked to the other furiously.

"Gamzee, whose child is this?" His tone was clipped, shaking with the effort of keeping it at a reasonable level so as not to startle the little one he held so protectively in his arms. "Please, please tell me you didn't kidnap it."

"Of course not, Karkat, I found her." He was grinning still, the smug bastard.

"Wh-what? Found her?" His voice lowered to a hiss. "Found her where, exactly?"

"Outside. I found this lady, she was homeless, and she put her in a box and left. So I picked her up and carried her here because it's all up and motherfucking snowing out and bitchtits cold, and-"

"Watch your language!" He hissed angrily, starting the baby into tears again. His focus immediately shifted to her, concern replacing the anger in his eyes as he pulled her close in an attempt to give some measure of comfort, looking up once more when she had settled.

Gamzee was grinning brightly. "See, Kar, you said you wanted a kid-"

"I never said that!"

"But you do. So, can we just…keep her?"

He let out soft growl. "Just…let's go to the store, alright? She needs formula, and warmer clothes."

"She can stay?"

"…Maybe."

His grin widened. "I knew you'd say yes, I-"

"I said maybe. Go get another blanket for her while I get dressed, we're going to buy her some formula."

He looked down at the tiny little girl with mixed emotions, face morphing into a smile when he saw that she had fallen asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Good Intentions

Chapter 4

"Do you want me to come with you?" Gamzee gave Karkat a lazy grin, holding the little girl.

"No, stupid fucking clown, I can walk to the fucking store by myself."

Alright, then, motherfucker. Watch yourself."

Karkat let out an annoyed growl, his almost delicate features crumpling into the fiercest scowl he could muster as he stalked down the stairs. His generic shoes made muted noises comparatively loud to their usual as he stopped across the abused, cracked, and chalk-covered sidewalk and towards the sun-bleached pavement, sights set on the only motorcycle in the parking lot of their apartment building.

He looked back up to their balcony momentarily, scowl renewing in vigor as he saw his clown grinning down at him, still holding the baby loftily. He stamped his foot, instentaniously regretting it as the other burst into laughter he was all too familiar with. Nursing his slightly injured but nevertheless prominent ego, he climbed onto the bike quickly despite its massive size and started the beast with a cool, familiar ease. He sped off, still grumbling to himself while trying to organize out in his head a list of everything the child would need.

Gamzee gave the little girl a look of what could possibly be nervousness, uncharacteristic and frankly out of place on his freshly made-up face. She stared up at him blankly, the pale sunlight of the fridged morning shining onto her face, making her hair glimmer its fiery red. Her eyes seemed almost translucent, the sun casting the faint patterns in her irises and making the soft blue seem as white as her skin did. Even the pink of the ragged, filthy blanket he had found her in seemed brighter-more beautiful. He looked down at her little face as memories came pouring back to him-other little faces he had known, bathed in the light of a different time.

He shook his head, dark curls shifting into his face a bit as though to mock his efforts. Now was not the time, or the place to remember. There was no such thing, and there was no point. Looking down at her again, he smiled.

"You need a name, girlie. Can't keep calling you that forever." He smiled slightly at her, not wanting to frighten her-knowing he was still a stranger in her eyes, even if she felt so familiar. "What do you think, hm?"

She made no response, still looking at him with wide eyes, a tuft of her hair that he hadn't noticed before sticking up and giving her the semblance of a baby bird. The man laughed softly, smoothing it down with a gentle finger.

"You're all up and a motherfucking adorable little miracle, huh?"

He started to hum quietly, not particularly bothered by her lack of response, having not expected one. Slowly, he made is way to the balconey door, heading back inside with reluctance. It was a lovely day, to him at least, and it was a shame not to stay, but it wouldn't do for his newfound miracle to get herself ill. He brought her against his chest, kissing the top of her head reflectively and smiling at the way her hair brushed against his nose.

The tune he was humming changed to one he hadn't heard in a long, long time-much less from his own lips. Still, he held her and hummed the gentle lullaby until the little girl was fast asleep. He sighed and, somehow unwilling to put her down, layed on the couch with her-contented to watch her soft, sweet sleeping form as he began to drift off himself.

[[Apologies for the wait. School is difficult, I'm going to try and update at least every weekend. Thank you, all of you, for the support. The reviews and the follows make my days.


End file.
